


A Quick Fix

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm horrible at tags I'm sorry, M/M, Witch!Reader, established relationship with sam, he's your boyfriend you lucky person you, minor spoiler for season 14 but nothing too bad, reader gender is unspecified, talks of drugging but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Sam hasn't been sleeping, so the reader comes up with a way to fix that.





	A Quick Fix

Over the past few weeks, Sam has been getting less and less sleep, and its been kind of worrying. Since Michael has taken over Dean’s body, the amount of sleep Sam has gotten has been very minimal. And when you mean minimal, you meant minimal; you could probably count the amount of hours he has gotten in the past few weeks on your hand; which obviously wasn’t good. On a day when you guys weren’t hunting, Sam would probably get at least five or six hours of sleep, but on a day when you guys were hunting three or four would be just fine. But this time, he’s probably gotten five total hours in the past two weeks, and you honestly couldn’t take it anymore. So, of course you thought of a plan to try and get your boyfriend to sleep without him not really knowing; or at least you hoped he wouldn’t notice.  


With the help of your mother, who was a little bit more of a powerful and experienced witch than you were, she helped you come up with something would definitely help Sammy. Your mother came up with a sleeping potion that you could hide in his coffee; since over the past couple of weeks, your boyfriend seemed to consume more coffee than actual food. Your mother had given you several recipes of the potion depending on the amount of hours you wanted him to sleep. These weren’t definite of course, but you trusted your mother enough and her magic enough that the times would be rather close. The recipes she had given you were ones for one hour, three hours, five hours and seven hours. As much as you want to give Sam the seven hour fix, your best bet at the moment was five hours, because you thought that three hours wasn’t really enough.

About two hours after getting off the phone with your mother, and multiple trials later, you looked down at your cauldron and grinned; happy to see the fruit of your labor. At this moment, you were the proud owner of a five hour sleeping potion. “Alright Sammy, hopefully you won’t notice.” Once the potion had cooled down, you transported it into another container which was about the size of a toothbrush, and you placed it in your sweatshirt pocket. Walking out of the room, you started walking down the hallway towards the War Room, because that was one of the only places Sam would be, besides the kitchen where there was easy access to coffee. You mentally crossed your fingers and hoped War Room, so he wouldn’t see you placing the potion into his coffee.

Walking into the War Room, you saw Sam sitting there in one of the chairs. The table with filled with miscellaneous angel books, and books about the apocalypse. He had his lap top open, but it was off to side because he was currently reading one of the only books about archangels that you had in the library. The page he had open on his lap top was talking Michael, but it was information that you didn’t already know. There was an empty coffee pot sitting on the table along with an empty coffee mug that seemed almost fixed to his hand. “Hey Sammy.” You said, your hands in your pockets. You spoke a little bit quieter than you normally did so you didn’t startle him. Having him startled was something that he honestly didn’t need right now.

He looked up at you, but it was very brief. He gave you a quick head nod, or at least his attempt at one. “Hey.” He said, his voice was sounding a little bit scratchy. Kind of like how your voice first sounds in the morning because you hadn’t drank any liquids yet. 

You walked to where he was sitting and stood behind him, resting your hands on his shoulders. You started rubbing them a little, and as you did so, you could feel the tenseness of his shoulder muscles beneath your fingertips and hands. “How’s the research coming?”

A deep sigh fell from his lips. “Not good. I’m not any closer to finding Michael.” He rubbed his face with his hands, and another sigh fell. He was frustrated, and he had every right to be. But him being tired was definitely not going to help him get any closer.

“How much sleep did you get last night?” You asked. You already knew the answer; which was zero, but you wanted to see if he was going to lie to you to make you feel better; so you wouldn’t worry about him. But there was nothing he could say or do that wouldn’t make you worry.

“Um…” He paused, rubbing his face again, trying to think of an answer. “Thirty-minutes.” He mumbled his answer, and even his lie was sad. You weren’t disappointed that he lied to you; you kind of expected it, you were just disappointed that he didn’t think of something better than thirty-minutes.

It was your turn to sigh this time. For a quick second, you were going to call him out on his lie, but you decided against it. He needed this win, even if it was a small one. “Thirty-minutes isn’t very good y’know.” You kept rubbing his shoulders, going in small motions. The tenseness of his muscles were starting to go down and you feel him getting relaxed. “Want me to make you some coffee?” You suggested.

“That would be…That would be great.” He said. He looked up at you and squeezed your left arm, giving you a smile. It was a tired smile, but still a smile nonetheless, something you hadn’t seen on his face in a while.

“I’ll be right back.” You smiled back at him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. You grabbed his mug, along with the coffee pot and made your way to the Bunker kitchen. Thankfully, you knew no one was going to be in the kitchen because of how late it was, which kind of surprised you because of your lifestyle. It was only around 11:30 at night and the Bunker’s residents were already in their rooms; at the least that weren’t on cases that is. When you walked into the kitchen you placed the coffee pot and mug on the counter. You grabbed the Keurig cup and placed it into the machine, grabbing Sam’s favorite. Taking the potion from your sweatshirt pocket, you examined the tube, watching the liquid move around. You sighed to yourself. A part of you felt bad for doing this to Sam, but at the same time, he really needed the sleep. 

When the coffee was done brewing into the pot, you placed the potion into the mug, which didn’t take up as much room as you had thought it would, and then poured the coffee in the rest of the way. You stirred the potion and the coffee mixture together and smelt it; making sure that it didn’t smell like the potion. Thankfully it didn’t. You took the mug and walked out of the kitchen, walking slow enough so that none of the coffee spilt out of the mug. When you reached the War Room, Sam was still sitting there, but this time, he looked more frustrated. “Here you are.” You said placing the mug next to him. “But I’m cutting you off after this cup okay? You’re blowing the whole budget on your coffee addiction.” You tried to get a laugh out of him, but there was no reaction from him.

“Thank you..” Was all he said before taking the mug in his hand. He smelled the coffee, looking a little hesitant for a moment. Slight panic formed in your eyes. “I’m surprised there’s still some of this left. Thought I went through the whole box already.” He chuckled a little and took a hug swig of the coffee. Your eyes went a little wide, surprised that he was able to drink the coffee that early due to you just making it less than five minutes ago. As he was done taking his huge swig, you sat down next to him, taking one of the books he was looking it, thumbing through it. He looked over at you. “You should go to bed.” He said, you scoffed.

“You’re preaching to the choir sweetie.” You smirked, taking your eyes away from the pages for a moment. Your comment earned a small smirk from him.  


“Fair enough.” He tiredly said, yawning at the end of his sentence. You held up the book in front of your face, smiling to yourself. Hopefully he’d be sleeping soon enough.

About twenty minutes later, you looked up, and Sam looked like he was getting more and more tired. Over the past twenty minutes he’s been yawning more and more, which seemed to be a good sign. Getting up from your chair, you walked over to Sam, placing your hands on his shoulders. “Sam, why don’t you go to bed? I think you’re about to pass out. And I much rather you pass out in our bed than here at the table.” You commented. Your comment earned a slight groan from Sam.  


“Alright, alright.” He sounded slightly defeated. He started to get up from the chair, and he started to stumble a little bit trying to get up. Your hands automatically went to hand and his back, trying to held him to stay steady. 

“Come on big guy.” You said as he started to steady. As the two of you walked down the hallway, you didn’t take your hands off of him in fear that he would fall over at any second. He had his arm around your shoulders, and he was doing his best to focus on walking. After reaching your bedroom door, you opened it and started to walk Sam over to the bed. Once getting to the bed, he sat down on the edge, barely able to keep his eyes open. When you walked over to the door again you shut it and head a small thud. You turned around and saw Sam passed out on the bed. He was lying on his back and his head just reached the pillows. You walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, grabbing the extra blanket. You tossed it over Sam, making sure he was covered up for the most part, which was a little impossible because he had bought this blanket for you. “Sleep tight Sammy.” You said and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
